1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductors and, more particularly, to embedded flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor-based memory has now become ubiquitous in view of increasing demands for computing power and data storage. Given the popularity of these devices, there are ongoing efforts to improve fabrication processes as well as the resulting semiconductor devices.